ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Velocity: The Dark Human Slayer
|network = Nickelodeon|release = November 5, 1999 - March 7, 2003 (original) March 23 - May 31, 2018 (revival)}} Velocity: The Dark Human Slayer is an American animated dark fantasy series created by Bryan Andrews with Rob Renzetti co-creating that premiered on Nickelodeon on November 5, 1999 and ended on March 7, 2003, being produced by TBD in association with Nickelodeon Animation Studios and MTV Production Development (Season 5 only). The show is known for its very dark action, some crude humor and violent moments. The series stars Dan Green as Velocity, a Velociraptor who was chosen to save their village from the evil Dark Humans (where they stop aging and evolving after reaching their teenage times (16 years old or 17 years old), being set in an alternative timeline where all Humans, but one were extinct. On 2017, it was announced that the series will be getting a new short season that will last for 11 episodes, making it a mini-series for Netflix. Unlike the original, it is more violent and bloody and features an aging Velocity. The first six episodes started on March 23, 2018 with the last five episodes originally aimed for its June date, but went ahead and got released on May 31, 2018 instead and had its MTV premiere on April 7, 2018. The original series is rated TV-Y7-FV while its last season is rated TV-14-V. This series has spawned a franchise: ''Velocity: The Dark Human Slayer'' (franchise), with tons of games being made and a prequel, titled The Human Race, being set to be released in 2020. Sypnosis Season 1-4 After an incident strikes on Dinosaur Village, a Velociraptor is chosen to save not just the village from the Dark Humans, who wants to put the dinosaurs back to extinction, but also the entire world as well. Season 5 40 years had past since Velocity's mission had begun, but all hope is lost. An aging Velocity is lost and had given up hope to destroy the Dark Human species. But after Shadowus plans to kill the entire race, a now aging Velocity must not only save the world, but also to finally being able to return home. Cast The format *Dan Green (all seasons) as Velocity, a slayer Velociraptor who is the main character of the series. He also voices Grimm, an unknown race bounty hunter that once got Elisha to trust him. *Kevin Michael Richardson (all seasons) as Prime/Chief, the deceased chief of Dinosaur Village and a tyrannasaurus rex. He appears in flashbacks for the rest of the series whilst he is a spirit in the fifth season. One of the episodes revealed that he was the adopted father of Velocity, whose parents gave to him when Velocity was a baby. Richardson voices an adult Willie. *Maurice LaMarche (season 1-4) and Clancy Brown (season 5) as Brimstone, a Dark Human and a dangerous threat. He is the main antagonist of the series. He appears as a spirit-like Dark human due to the fact he was killed once, and was revived as a spirit-like. *Grey DeLisle as Lexi, a Dark Human assassin. According to Elisha, she is a 14-year-old teenage girl trained. She later reforms in Season 5.; Katie, a young Dark Human who slaved the Wooly mammoths, and later appeared in Season 5, to kill Velocity; Abigail, a Dark Human. She teamed up with Velocity three times in the whole series. Abigail, a beautiful and cold-hearted, but childish Dark Human who works for Brimstone. She is considered a breakout character, and one of the comedic reliefs in the series. Similar to Lexi, she reforms in Season 5. *Joe Alaskey (Season 1-4) and Dee Bradley Baker (Season 5) as Horace, a beetle/horse hybrid. *Kat Cressida as Elisha, an ally Dark Human; Heather, a Dark Human wanted to kill Velocity. She returned in a fifth season episode with her not only getting her big revenge on Velocity, but now as a deadliest Dark Human, and she revealed that she held Shunky captive; Willie, a gerbil who Velocity saved from Nancy. He returns in the fifth season as an adult, and was shown that he raised a son. *Rob Paulsen as Shunky, a dim-witted Triceratops who serves as a comic relief. Oddly he wears googles. *Corey Burton as Malware, a dark human with a hatred to Velociraptors. Along with Shunky, he is one of the comedic characters; The Wooly Mammoths, the citizens that Velocity saved from being slaved by Katie; Jack, a Dark Human. *Troy Baker as Shadowus (Season 5 only), the supposed God of the Dark Humans and main villain of season 5. *Tom Kenny as Monkey Prison Warden, a monkey who is a warden of prison. He returns in the fifth season, showed to be aged; Bill, a Dark Human *Mark Hamill as King Fangsharp, a Smilodon who is the king of the Smilodon Village. He returns in the fifth season, and was seen that he had aged. *cheaper rather than using Martin Short as Ying-Lu, a panda. He returns in the fifth season, now shown to be old and has grandchildren. *Mae Whitman as Kristina, a Dark Human; Nancy, a supernatural-powered Dark human *Kath Soucie (season 3) and Catherine Taber (season 5) as Delaney, a Dark Human. *TBD as Markus, a Phoenix who TBD. *TBD as Human, male *TBA as Gold Weaver, a dog that can weave string, and straw into gold. Appears in season 4. *TBA as Jason, a Dark Human with a magic amulet. *TBA as Stone, Female leader of the Fallen. *Tom Kane as Varkof, a German accented shadow Monster who was revealed to be a Loch Ness Monster when defeated by Velocity. Kevin Michael Richardson voices the normal Loch Ness Monster. * (season 1) and Patrick Seitz as Apeos (season 5), a corrupt ape that wants to rule the world. Species shown in the show History Production Writing Music American rapper Snoop Dogg has made a song titled Velocity, which is the theme song for the series. Casting Animation The series was mainly animated at Rough Draft Korea, with the assistance of Paramount Television Animation (Japan) (CGI effects, season 5 only) and Tokyo Movie Shinsha (TMS Entertainment, flashback in one episode). The animation resembles the animation from Samurai Jack. Rough Draft Korea didn't return to animate the fifth season, so an another Korean animation studios, Digital eMation, provided the animation for that season instead. Appearances /Appearances Tropes /Tropes Episodes List of episodes Scripts List of scripts Quotes /Quotes Film adaptation See more information: Velocity In October 2003, 7 months after the series ended, Nickelodeon Movies and Paramount Pictures had plans for a film adaptation based on the series. The movie was intended to be as a series finale to the show and was going to be released in 2007, but due to unexplained difficulties, troubles and money losses, the project was cancelled. However, in 2005, before the cancellation, Nickelodeon Movies created the project reel. However, Ronzetti posted his late plans for a Velocity movie. The movie was to be titled Velocity: The Dawn of the Dark Humans and was to serve as a proper series finale. The animation would have been produced at Digital eMation in Korea, rather than Rough Draft Korea. Even though the film in 2007 got cancelled due to unexplained difficulties, in 2019, a year after the revival season got out, they released a live-action film based on Velocity The Dark Human Slayer. The movie received mixed reviews from critics, but positive reviews from audiences, fans and other people, becoming a box-office hit. Comic adaption See more information: Velocity IDW Publishing confirmed that they are adapting the most-beloved cartoon into a comic series starting in February 2017. Video games The series has spawned 4 games. The first game is the video game, released in 2001 for the PlayStation, Nintendo 64, Game Boy Color and PC. The Dreamcast version is planned, but was soon cancelled due to low sales of that console. The second game is Velocity: The Dark Human Slayer: The Elemental Journey was released in 2003 for the Game Boy Advance and N-Gage. It was the only Nick Games game to be ever released on N-Gage. The third and final game, titled Velocity: The Dark Human Slayer: The Curse of the Blackdeath, was released in 2006 (3 years after the series ended) for the GameCube, Xbox 360, PlayStation 2, PlayStation 3 and Nintendo DS. A Xbox and a Wii versions was planned, but was cancelled due to difficulties. It is the only Velocity game to be rated E10+ by the ESRB due to the fact that the previous 2 are rated T due to the fact that the E10+ rating didn't exist during these time. The fourth (and upcoming) game is the LEGO game, being called LEGO Velocity: The Video Game. Prequel Main Article: The Human Race In 2018, due to the fifth season's success, it was announced that a prequel to Velocity: The Dark Human Slayer is in production. The prequel was confirmed to be about Halie (who would later become the last human and Velocity's love interest) and Brimstone (who would later become the main antagonist of the original). Wiki *http://velocityslayer.wikia.com/wiki/Velocity:_The_Dark_Human_Slayer_Wiki Crossover with Samurai Jack Main article: Velocity and Samurai Jack: Demon's Edge On 2002, Genndy Tartakovsky, who watched the Velocity cartoon, which was created by the Samurai Jack producer Bryan Andrews, and was impressed, asked Nickelodeon if he would love to include Velocity: The Dark Human Slayer in a Samurai Jack episode. The deal was rejected, and Nick wanted it a special crossover movie instead, which he accepted. Home media There are several DVDs and VHS of the series. *Velocity: The Dark Human Slayer: Beginnings (Released on January 2000) *Velocity: The Dark Human Slayer: Journeys (Released on July 2000) *Velocity: The Dark Human Slayer: Adventures with Shunky (Released on December 2000) *Velocity: The Dark Human Slayer: The Complete First Season (Released on July 23, 2002) *Velocity: The Dark Human Slayer: The Complete Second Season (Released on November 18, 2003) *Velocity: The Dark Human Slayer: The Complete Third Season (Released on December 21, 2004) *Velocity: The Dark Human Slayer: The Complete Fourth Season (Released on February 7, 2006) *Velocity: The Dark Human Slayer: The Complete Fifth Season (Released on November 13, 2018) *Velocity: The Dark Human Slayer: The Complete Set (released on February 7, 2006; re-released on November 13, 2018 along with Season 5 included) Legacy Velocity had made appearances in other Nickelodeon series. He had also appeared in other Nick games, and had even appeared in a Nicktoon Characters wallpapers, since the series is considered a Nicktoon. Velocity characters had appeared in several crossover episodes of other shows. A parody episode from SpongeBob SquarePants was titled SpongeBob: The Darkfish Slayer. Velocity had a crossover with Gatopardos the Cheetah in an episode called The Dark Human Situation. Velocity's sword makes a cameo appearance in Mittens the Cat ''as appearing on the hallway wall. Velocity himself makes a cameo appearance in the 2021 semi-revival ''The Modifyers series. The Velocity characters appeared in Nicktoons Unite!, Nicktoons: Attack of the Toybots, Nicktoons Bash and cameos in Nicktoons MLB. The LEGO version of Velocity: The Dark Human Slayer is shown in LEGO Dimensions. Velocity was parodied as Acceleration: The Killer Clown Murderer in one of the episodes of The Molly Show and even had his own spin-off. Velocity appeared in a MAD episode Velocity: The Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle Slayer Velocity was parodied as Deceleration Dimetrodon: The Burgular Beater in an Eric and Claire TV movie, Eric and Claire: Cartoon Catastrophe. Velocity and Shunky appear in the Awesome Antics episode Velocity: The Superman Slayer/Gatopardos Universe/Mittens and the Cockroaches. Velocity was put in Primal Prey II (Primal Prey: Extinction) as a legendary variant, supposedly as a reference to it. Velocity: The Dark Human Slayer characters made cameos in The Wizards and Danny Phantom. Velocity, along with other characters, appeared in a Robot Chicken skit called Velocity: The Batman Slayer Despite Viacom owning the rights to the cartoon, the Velocity characters would appear in a lot of cameos in Andrews' next series, Mythical. WatchMojo.com has listed Velocity as No. 3 in Top 10 Animated Shows from Nickelodeon (would've replaced Rugrats, would've moved to Honorable Mentions) Food promotions /Food promotions International Titles *Spanish: Velocity: El Asesino de Humanos Oscuros *France: La Vitesse: La Tueuse de Humaine Obscure *Italy: Velocità: L'oscuro Assassino Umano *German: Geschwindigkeit: Der Dunkle Menschliche Slayer *Russia: Скорость: Темная человеческая убийца *Japanese: ベロシティ：ダークヒューマンスレイヤー *Korean: 속도: 어둠의 인간 살인자 *Greek: Ταχύτητα: ο σκούρος ανθρώπινος φονιάς *China: 速度：黑暗的人類殺手 *Norway: Hastighet: Den mørke menneskelige slayer *Finland: Nopeus: Tumma ihminen slayer *Sweden: Hastighet: Den mörka mänskliga slayer *Poland: Prędkość: Ciemna Zabójca Ludzka International The series, in the United States, also aired on Nicktoons starting on May 1, 2002 as one of the starting programs for that channel, briefly stopped on April 2004 before coming back on September 23, 2005 when Nicktoons revamped itself as Nicktoons Network, then ended on November 2015, then returned for the third time on November 2016 and started airing on TeenNick on March 2017. The series also aired on the Nick on CBS block in December 2002-August 2004. On October 2017, the series also started airing on MTV. In the U.K., it aired on the United Kingdom version of Nickelodeon on December 1999. In Canada, it aired on YTV on March 2000. In Japan, it aired on the Japanese version of Nickelodeon on July 2000. It aired new episodes until November 2003. Controversy Despite the positive reception the show had, there has been a controversy centering on it. (Reserved for Spyro) Promos /Promos Reception Critical reponse The series recieved "universal acclaim" from critics, viewers and fans alike. The rating on Rotten Tomatoes has "99%" Fresh certificate, with the critical consensus reading: (reserved for Green). The Metacritic has a score of 98 of 100, indicating "universal acclaim". Gallery Season 1-4 Designs Concept VelocityRaptor.jpeg|Velocity DarkHuman.jpeg|Dark Human Velocity.png|Velocity, ready to fight. Shunky.png|Shunky (without goggles) Dark_Human.png|Dark Human Elisha.png|Elisha Brimstone.png|Brimstone Velocity Screaming His Heart Out.png|Velocity screaming VelocityinTheShowArtStyle.png|Velocity in the supposed art style Velocity The Dark Human Slayer logo.png|The logo with the old Nick logo (used since it aired in 1999) Final Season 5 design Concept Final Revival Main article: /Season 5 On June 2017, Netflix confirmed that Velocity: The Dark Human Slayer will be returning as a 11-episode mini-series. The revival shared the same animation as its first 4 seasons, but more enchanced. Trivia * Brimstone is one character that got killed numerous times in the show's run. *The series marked the third time (along with Ren & Stimpy and Rocko's Modern Life) that Nickelodeon Animation Studios produced an adult animated series. **The fifth season marks the first time that a Nickelodeon-produced series is a Netflix Original. **The fifth season also marked the first time that Nickelodeon produced a TV-14 rated series. *The Dark Humans' blood is purple. **Despite the new season getting the TV-14-V, in addition to blood being included, the Dark Human's blood remained purple. *Some Nicktoon characters made a cameo appearance in some Velocity episodes: **For example, in Chapter 7: The Abandoned Valley, Ren and Stimpy (both voiced by Billy West) made a cameo appearence. **In Chapter 22: 2 Birds, 1 Stone, The Monsters from AAAHH!!! Real Monsters made a cameo appearance. **In Chapter 50: Loch Shadow Monster, SpongeBob SquarePants and Patrick Star (voiced by Tom Kenny and Bill Fagerbakke, respectively) appear in Shunky's dream. **In Chapter 63: Golden Weaver, Rocko and Heffer makes a cameo appearence. **In TBD, Spunky made a cameo appearance. **In Chapter 77: Legacy, people resembling the AAAHH!!! Real Monsters gang make a cameo. ***Also in the same episode, a graffiti of GIR (in his dog disguise) from Invader Zim was seen. *This is the last Nicktoon to premiere in the 1990s. *This series serves as a spiritual predecessor to the Cartoon Network series, Samurai Jack. *The Monkey Prison Warden would soon be an inspiration for The Scotsman from Cartoon Network/Adult Swim's Samurai Jack. **Therefore, people consider Monkey Prison Warden as the monkey version of The Scotsman. Merchandise List of Velocity the Dark Human Slayer Merchandise Category:Nickelodeon Category:Nickelodeon shows Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas Category:SpyroFanandCollinTSB's ideas Category:KKDisney's ideas Category:TV-Y7-FV Category:TV-14-V Category:1999 Category:2018 Category:Alternate Reality Category:Traditional animated Category:Netflix Original Series Category:MTV Category:Nicktoons Category:ModernClassicGamer's ideas Category:2003 Category:Action-Adventure Category:Drama Category:Dark fantasy Category:Velocity: The Dark Human Slayer Category:Hand-drawn animated television series Category:Hand-drawn animation Category:ShadEmman's ideas Category:Thriller